Such a high-pressure discharge lamp is disclosed, for example, in the laid-open specification EP 0 374 676 A2. This specification describes a high-pressure discharge lamp for a vehicle headlight having a discharge vessel made from quartz glass and an ionizable filling which comprises metal halides and xenon.